Everyone deserves a chance
by jreads12
Summary: Sydney meets Adrian after the trial for Rose's escape. (Sydney is very different in this story she is not with the Alchemists and she is AWESOME)! Romance/Drama/Humor/Friendship/Angst
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, just telling you that this is my first time ever writing** sydrian. **This is also only my 2nd Fanfic so don't be too harsh with the comments. Thanks. ;.)

…

Chapter 1:

Sydney POV

I was asked to come in for questioning as to why I helped Rose. I was still debating whether or not I would go. Oh, yeah I forgot about introductions and all of that good stuff okay hold on…*cue background music*…* cut the lights*…*begin in 5, 4, 3, 2*…I am Sydney Katherine Sage, Daughter of Jared and Denise Sage. I am currently 19, living in Palm Springs, California. I left my family when I was 16 because my father told me that I would either carry out the family name (Be an Alchemist) or be disowned. Imagine his surprise when I told him I was leaving. I haven't seen my parents or my sisters since because my father made sure I had no way to contact them and vice-versa.

When I left I had about $900 in my savings but that wasn't nearly enough to survive off of so I moved to Palm Springs and finished off school at Amberwood Prep. There I met my three best friends Trey, Kristin and Julia. Trey got me a job at his Coffee shop, Spencer's. It was really nice to be living off on my own, but it still hurt to have your own family give you up for something as stupid as not wanting to be an Alchemist.

The Alchemists were very strict and I knew that once they put that Lily tattoo on me I would be their property and that's not the life for me. I actually don't have a problem with Dhampir and Moroi; they were fine as long as you made sure to let the moroi know you weren't a feeder. I even befriended some of the vampires. Rose for instance, I helped her escape from prison and go on the run until she could prove she wasn't guilty. I also had other friends in the moroi court such as Jill Mastrano, Eddie Castile, Christian Ozera, and Dimitri Belikov. Abe Mazur was another story, once I helped Rose he helped me get back to Palm Springs without a trail.

I didn't want to bail because Rose was a good friend but I had a gut feeling that the Alchemist's wouldn't miss this trial and I really didn't want to see my father but being the good friend that I am…I'll go, and if my father does anything stupid. Well, let's just say I have a natural affinity for the elements.

Adrian POV

_Damn, I need a drink _I thought as I walked down the long corridor towards the courtroom with my guardians Cassie and Jake. Cassie was a tall skinny girl with a pixie-cut, it really worked with her black-hair but I would never tell her that for it to go to her head and fuel her huge ego. And if I say someone has a huge ego with mine being the size of the Earth, then trust that they have a huge ego. Jake was a well-built dhampir with Red hair that Kind of reminded me of pippi long-stocking, my nick name for him was actually "pippi" because of it.

I really didn't want to see Rose at the moment being that she cheated on me and all, but I promised her that I would support her and I would stick to that promise. Jill made me promise to dress nice and be sober so I was wearing a White polo button-up, Jeans and brown polo boots.

I was seated at the front of the court room with Jill, and Lissa. Our guardians sat in the row behind us. The questioning should have started already but apparently they were waiting on someone else. I think it was the girl that helped Rose escape. She was human so I don't see why she would help someone as 'evil' as Rose, a vampire. Maybe she was one of the nice humans that didn't think all vampires were killers.

"Adrian" I heard a voice say. "Thanks for coming you really didn't have to, and I…" Rose said but I didn't want to hear her right now, I just wanted to get back to my apartment. "Save it Little Dhampir, I said I would come so I came. No need to thank me" I said interrupting her in a cold and distant voice. I felt her eyes boring into me as I looked at anything but her. Once I heard footsteps I heard Jill say "It's safe to look now, she's gone" In a soft voice. "Thanks Jailbait" I told her with a small smile to make her see that I was fine. She smiled at me but it was a smile that said 'we will talk later' so I nodded.

"Order In the court" the judge shouted as everyone took their places on the stand. "If there is anyone who would like to object to this hearing please speak now" He said and with a small nod of his head he looked down at the file he had in his hand and looked to the Jury. "We have gathered here today for the hearing of Ro-"but before he could finish the door to the court room opened. Everyone turned to see who had decided to come so late. I wanted to laugh at that person but I couldn't because I was struck by how beautiful she was. She had golden-brown eyes, blonde curls that reached her midriff and pale-rosy skin. She had the figure of a runway model, and she walked so gracefully she was basically flying. "Sydney" Jill gasped with wide eyes. When Sydney reached the middle of the court room she stopped, surveyed the area, and said "I'm sorry I'm late. Nobody told me where this place was" with a sweet smile that was half playful, half sarcasm. "That's fine Ms. Sage just take your place on the stand please" Said the judge with a small nod towards Rose and Dimitri.

When she was finally seated, the Judge surveyed the crowd and said "Let the questioning begin."

Sydney POV

What do I wear to a vampires hearing. I was always prepared for a lot of things but this wasn't one of them. After a very careful deliberation I final decided on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a pink and white striped blazer, and a white t-shirt with a sweet heart neckline, paired with tan leather heels. Good choice? I hope so.

I'm still really nervous about seeing my father in person, but maybe he wasn't even there. Maybe I was just being paranoid…

*3 hours later*

When I arrived at the Moroi court house I did a scan of the parking lot to see if there were any alchemist limos. Turns out there was one, but maybe he wasn't with the group. _ Oh come on Sydney, you know he will be in there _I thought as I got out of my car to go in to the court room. When my dad see's my 2009 Chevrolet Camaro he will know that I didn't need him to get by. Deep down I was hoping that he would say he made a mistake today, but I wasn't getting my hopes up.

As I walked up to the door I took a deep breath. I was debating running away and telling Rose that something came up, but then I thought about if I would want someone there to help me get out of going to jail for a long period of time. So I opened the door and took a step inside, when I stepped in I wanted to laugh so badly at the expression on my father's face. But of course I didn't want him to know I noticed him so I kept my face totally neutral as I walked towards the front of the Court room. When I got to the front I gave the judge a smile and said "I'm sorry I'm late. Nobody told me where this place was". Of course I knew where this place was, but I couldn't just say 'I'm sorry, I was still thinking about whether or not I wanted to come to this hearing. Don't judge me". Maybe I could but it wouldn't sit well with the judge, and it definitely wouldn't help Rose so I opted to be civil. "That's fine Ms. Sage just take your place on the stand please." I really preferred he call me Sydney instead of Ms. Sage but I didn't say anything about it. When I got up to the stand I took a seat beside Rose and she mouthed a 'thank you' to me. I just smiled and nodded. After we got out of this we would have to go out for drinks or something.

"Let the questioning begin" I heard the judge say. I looked out at the jury and was captivated by a man with beautiful emerald green eyes. He seemed to be watching me so I looked away without looking too flustered. "Sydney Sage" Said the Lawyer as he looked up at me. "Yes". I hated having all of these eyes on me. It was like standing in front a gym full of College professors watching your every move. "Please take the stand" as I stepped down the little ramp that led to the stand I winked at Jill. I could see her quietly giggle and wave. Jill was a very sweet girl that I'd met during the time that Rose was breaking out of prison. When I was finally seated on the stand I looked down at the Lawyer. "So Ms. Sage-""Sydney" I corrected him. If he was going to talk to me he would call me Sydney and not 'Ms. Sage'. "Excuse me-"He said as he looked up at me with a furrowed brow. "I prefer to be called Sydney and not 'Ms. Sage'" I said that last part in a mocking voice. This might actually be fun, this judge didn't seem too happy to be here and neither was I so I might as well enjoy it. "Sydney did you or did you not help Ms. Mazur escape from her prison cell?" Well I didn't technically help her get out of her prison cell, I was just a driver. "No I did not help her escape from her cell." I told him with a sneaky smile. I passed a glance at Rose and she was stifling laughter. "So you're saying that you were not a part of Ms. Hathaway's escape". "That's not what I said" he seemed exasperated with my answers. "Well what are you saying Ms. Sa- Sydney" his voice was getting louder by the minute. "I'm saying that I didn't help her get out of her cell." I calmly stated. "Hmm" he said taking in my last response. "So what was your role in Ms. Mazur's escape?" "Hmm" I mocked "You could say that I was a…getaway driver of sorts." I said with a hand motion towards the door. "So you didn't help her get out of her cell, you just drove her away and took her into hiding." He looked like he'd just gotten me to say that I killed the queen. "Umm, maybe" I told him while looking at my nails as if he were boring me. This set him off again. "What does that mean Sydney?" He was basically gritting his teeth. "I don't really know Mr.…" I glanced at his Moroi Lawyer pendant "Mr. Grinaldi." "Well Sydney, I am going to have to ask you to give me straight answers from here on out." "Okay" I said noting that he never actually asked. He looked up at me for a second and then began to walk towards the stand "So Sydney where did you take Ms. Hathaway when you helped her escape?" "McDonald's" I told him. It's not like he asked where we were heading. "McDonald's?" he asked me with a confused expression. I glanced at Rose, Dimitri and then rest of the audience and was surprised to see that even some of the people in the crowd were trying not to smile. "Yes" I told him "It was in a very empty area, I'm surprised that no one found us". The look on his face was priceless, I had to fight to hide my grin but I failed terribly. "Sydney that was not a straight answer at all" he looked like he was getting very angry with my unhelpful answers. "Well you never asked me to give straight answers" I told him with a small shrug and an innocent little smile. "I am sure that I did Sydney" "No, you said 'I am going to have to ask you to give me straight answers from here on out. You never really asked Mr. Grinaldi." I said with a grin.

I have a feeling this is going to be a long trial…might as well make it worth everyone's while.

…End of Chapter 1…

**Sooo how was? please read and review. I will try to update as much as I can. Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews, they were really helpful. I was told that I should break up my paragraphs better so I will try. **

Chapter 2:

Adrian POV

_Wow_ I can't believe that there is another living human being that is as beautiful, funny, sarcastic, and utterly awesome as me The Adrian Ivashkov. This woman is practically making this lawyer seem like the dumbest person in the court room. "Ms. Sydney can you please give me straight answers from here on out?" he looked like he was ready to throw in the towel and we just started about 10 minutes ago. "That depends" Sydney told him while looking at her deep red nails and glancing up at him with a smirk. I leaned forward placing my elbows on my knees. I was very…excited to see what she would say. "On what Sydney, What does it depend on?" The lawyer was obviously nervous about what she would say, maybe only obvious to me and any other spirit users in here that could see the pale blue color seeping into his aura. "Are you married Mr. Grinaldi?" that was surprising considering it had nothing to do with the case but Sydney is full of surprises. She's growing on me. "Y-Yes I am married Sydney but that has nothing to do with this case" "Hmm maybe, maybe not… Is your wife here today Mr. Grinaldi?" I am slightly flustered when she looks me straight in my eyes and throws me a small but genuine smile. My stomach even flips, and my stomach never flips…not even for Rose. "Yes Sydney she is here…right over there" The lawyer says as he points to a short little brunette in the front row. "Hmm" Sydney gives the woman a little wave and then looks into the crowd. For a moment my heart stops because I think she is looking at me but then she points and says "Mr. Grinaldi who is that woman?" I turn around and see a pretty woman with long wavy black hair and hazel eyes. She was visibly sweating on the brow. Maybe it was just from all the heads that turned her way or maybe it was just claustrophobia. There could have been a million reasons as to why she was nervous but no one expected the actual reason. "I don't know Sydney but this has nothing to do with the case and I am supposed to be asking you questions, so if you don't mind I would like to get back to that" he seemed like he was trying to steer away from the subject of who this woman was but I knew for a fact that Sydney wasn't going to stop until she had this lawyer running out of the court room. "Well I do mind" she turned towards the judge and said "Sir I do not feel comfortable having a liar question me" her innocent face could get her in and out of hell without any problems. "Ms. Sydney what exactly do you mean?" the judge and everyone in the room wanted to hear what she had to say. "Sir I need no further questioning" the lawyer told the judge with a small nod of his head and a smile that looked more like a grimace. "Wait. What do you mean Sydney?" the judge asked in a stern but reassuring voice. "Isn't it obvious?" she looked out at everyone in the room except for the alchemist section and then laughed "this lawyer here is having an affair with that woman." She points directly at the woman behind me and grins. I look at Jill who is staring at Sydney with a small smile but soon a huge grin splits her face as she looks down trying to suppress laughter. "What! That is blasphemy, I am a happily married man!" his voice gets louder but it wavers telling everyone in the court room that there is a possibility that Sydney is right "Oh really Mr. Grinaldi? Well I guess you wouldn't mind opening your suit coat then right?" She leaned forward ant placed a hand on her chin. He slowly opened his coat and the judge looked very shocked so I am guessing that there was something there that was not supposed to be. Sydney smiled at him and pointed to the right side of his coat "What is that Mr. Grinaldi? I am guessing that those are you wife's panties." She gave a small hand gesture to his wife as she ran out of the court room. "You have no idea what you are talking about Ms. Sage!" "Sydney" she said with a grin and a sneaky look "You should probably go and talk to your wife before she is done filing for a divorce" and with that he speed-walked out of the court room. Everyone was left shocked including the judge. Sydney gave a long sigh and said "Huh well that actually went better than planned…would you guys by any chance have someone run down to Starbuck's while we wait for another lawyer. I am willing to pay for gas money." She said it as if she hadn't just most likely ended someone's marriage.

That is when I knew I was falling for Sydney Sage.

Sydney POV

I actually feel really bad for 's wife. I know that if it had been me I would have been pissed that a man had the audacity to cheat on me, but I am also happy for her because there was a nice looking man in the corner that looked like he was about to swoon on the spot when she walked by him so maybe that is who she is actually supposed to be with and not that dirt bag that she is currently wasting tears over.

I believe that there is someone out there for everyone and you can't fight who you have feelings for soo… that is why I have accepted the fact that I think I am starting to like the guy with the emerald green eyes. He is without a doubt very beautiful. Not just because of his looks either. He is beautiful because underneath all of his physical beauty I can see that he has been hurt, but I can also see that he has a huge heart that he will love some lucky girl wholly and entirely with. I can tell these things about him and I haven't even spoken to him, yet. I glance over at him to find him already looking at me. This flatters but also frightens me, what if there is something on my blazer or my face. I just smile at him as I try to fight the blush that I know is hitting my cheeks. At that moment I am very grateful that most of the people in the court room have left for refreshments. A young man with blonde hair almost the same color as mine offered to go and get my coffee so I paid him $20 for gas and gave him the amount for my coffee. The alchemists stare at me as if I have just put my life in the hands of the devil. I walk over to Rose and give her a hug "Thanks for coming Syd, It really means a lot to me" "Ah no problem, I was there I might as well be here" she smiles and glances behind me at the Alchemist section and I try my best not to turn around. I guess Rose noticed because the next thing she said was "Syd you should go talk to your family" I look down as if I didn't hear what she said praying for someone or something to cause a distraction and right then I heard "Sydney!" Jillian, Eddie, and the guy with my coffee all walked over. "Jill, I swear every time I see you you've grown at least three inches taller" I said as I hugged her then Eddie "Yeah well every time I see you you're either making someone run away or making someone trip over themselves trying to get to you" and then she glanced at 'Emerald eyes'. I gave her a grin and then grabbed the coffee as if my life depended on it. Some might say I have a coffee addiction but I say everyone has something they have to have at least 3 times a day and that something for me is coffee. "I see you're still addicted to caffeine" said Eddie with a small grin "I wouldn't say addicted I've actually cut back very much I think you all would be very proud". That was a lie and everyone knew it so they all laughed at me and I just kept on sipping and Dimitri said "From 10 cups a day to 9 doesn't count" with a small smile. "Dimitri You can't cut off what the body is used to all at one time, you have to work your way down…and a cutback is a cutback so I am not ashamed". "Ah I have missed you guys, Palm Springs is hard and I only have like three real friends. Everyone else I know are just girls that want to know my friend Trey and guys that want to get in my pants" I smiled and looked over at Lissa who had just walked up "Well why don't you move here instead of being all the way out there" she had tried to get me to consider that and she'd even tried to help me look for job's dealing with architecture in the area, but the truth of the matter is that I am just not ready to move anywhere that I could possibly see my father. I also don't want to leave the friends that I have made and become very close to over the last 3 years. "I don't like cold places" I said and everyone dropped the subject knowing that I was just avoiding telling them the real reason. Rose gave me a look that said we will talk later and I knew for sure that there was no way to get out of that so I just nodded.

Right then the judge stepped up on the stand and announced that the trial was canceled until tomorrow. I put my hand on my forehead and pulled it down my face. _Ugh that means_ _have to stay here_ I thought "Oh come on Sydney it's not that bad… You can even room with me!" Jill said while jumping up and down. "Jill I don't want to impose I can just get a room at that Holiday Inn downtown" I knew she would want me to stay but I don't want to risk running into my father. "Oh come on Sydney it will be a sleepover for me and you. Please?" She gave me the puppy eyes that she knew I wouldn't say no to. Damn those eyes. "Ok sleepover yay" I said with a small shrug. Just then the guy with the emerald eyes walked up behind Jill and said "who's having a sleepover and didn't invite me?" he looked at me for a moment then at Jill "Me and Syd! She is going to stay with me until tomorrow's trial" "Oh…and nice stalling by the way". He was grinning from ear to ear and I almost swooned on the spot. I pulled the best innocent looked I could muster and replied "What do you mean?" He laughed and said "That innocent look is much better than mine, we should probably trade notes" I blushed and said "I don't think you would be able to catch up with my many years of training" he smiled and said "What do you think Jailbait, is she a prodigy?" I looked over at Jill and she threw me a huge smile and said "Adrian, I think you would be amazed at how well she could talk herself out of anything". So that's his name…Adrian, it fits him. I winked at Jill and then Rose laughed and said "Yeah, Sydney is a master of getting out of unwanted situations" I smiled at Adrian and said "Listen Guys, I will catch you later but I'm going to try to talk to my sisters" I smiled at Rose and she gave me a small reassuring smile.

As I walked over to the alchemist I took deep breaths and prepared for the worst.

…End of Chapter 2…

**Hi guys, sorry if that wasn't any better…I wonder if I could turn this in for my eighth grade summer writing assignment…anyway, please read and review! XOXO **


End file.
